


Daddy Issues

by Larsen



Series: Song Fics - Spideypool [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Porn, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Fluff, Smut and Angst, Spanking, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larsen/pseuds/Larsen
Summary: ♫It's crazy what you do for a friend...♫





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend watching this video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f31Wh-nNi-I&t=12s [not mine] ) or listening to the song before reading.

Wade knew how it went by now.

_Take you like a drug_

Barely a hello before their bodies were pressed together, mouths muffling one another's moans.

_I taste you on my tongue_

He kicked the door closed, shoving Peter against it.

_You ask me what I'm thinking about_

Meeting Peter's fake, shy smile...

_I'll tell you that I'm thinking about_

...with his own wolfish grin.

_Whatever you're thinking about_

"Are you ready, baby boy?"

_Tell me something that I'll forget_

"Yes, daddy."

_And you might have to tell me again_

_It's crazy what you do for a friend_

Peter moaned in pain as the smack of a belt rang through the apartment, tears streaming down his face.

_Go ahead and cry, little girl_

Wade hummed in sympathy, rubbing the sore bruise on his ass cheek before smacking it again.

_Nobody does it like you do_

Dropping the strip of leather, Wade smacked him once more with the palm of his hand.

_I know how much it matters to you_

"Daddy..."

"Yes, baby boy?"

_I know that you got daddy issues_

Peter whimpered as Wade slowly slipped a slick finger into his lubricated hole. "Use your words, honey."

_And if you were my little girl_

"P-please..."

"Please what, Petey?"

_I'd do whatever I could do_

"Oh, please fuck me, daddy."

"Of course baby boy."

_I'd run away and hide with you_

Wade knew how this worked; falling asleep next to a worn-out, sweaty,  _thankful_ body...

_I love that you got daddy issues_

...and waking up in his own cold, empty bed.

_And I do too_

Still smelling his shampoo, hearing his whimpers, tasting his sweat, looking into his hazy hazel eyes, feeling how tightly his hole still contracted around him after all they'd done.

_It's crazy what you do for a friend_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch more ideas for this series, some long, some short, but suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
